degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jack Tyler/Clare Edwards Adventures: Chapter 1: Attention
Before i continue, i would just like to say that this is before Clare was diagnosed with cancer. A boy named John was sitting outside his home. John had brown hair and blue eyes. He was reading a Sports Illustrated Magazine. As he was reading, she saw a very attractive, curvy, sexy girl. This girl had brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a black corset, a tight red blouse, and tight, dark blue jeans. Her name was Clare Edwards. John was very attracted to Clare. He walked up to her and said "Hey, my name's John". Clare said "Hi John, my name's Clare". Then John asked "Would you like to go on a date with me?". Clare said "I'm sorry, i've a boyfriend". Then she walked away. John didn't believe her and walked after her. When he caught up to her, John asked "What's his name?". Then Clare said "His name is Eli Goldsworthy". Then she said "I'm flattered that you want to ask me out but i'm in love with my boyfriend". Then John put his hand on Clare's tight butt and said "Come on, one date". Then Clare shouted "I SAY NO". Then she slapped John in the face and ran off. When she got home, she was very disgusted with John. She found him disgusting and repulsive. That night, Clare was in her room reading. Then suddenly, John appeared outside her window. Clare became enraged. She walked up to the window, opened it, and said "What are you doing here?". John said "I want to apologize for before". Then he asked "Can i come in?". Clare thought about it and decided to let him in. When he entered the bedroom, John said "I'm sorry for what i did". Then Clare said "It's fine". Then John said "I think to make us even, you should do something to me like tell everyone like look reading girly magazines or something". Then Clare said "No, it's fine, i forgive you". Then John said "Alright then, in that case, i should go". Then he asked if he could have a hug. Clare said ok. When they started hugging, John started sniffing her hair. Clare asked "What are you doing?". John said "Nothing". Then Clare felt John hands on her thighs and butt. Then Clare, with every muscle in her body pumping with rage, pushed John off of her. Then Clare shouted "ARE YOU KIDDING ME". Then John said "I'm sorry". Clare said "No you're not, get out and never come back". Then John said "Make me". Clare became so furious that she punched John in the gut and pushed him out the window. John was fine, but he twisted his ankle. John limped all the way home. Then she thought to herself "I'm so lucky i have Eli, he would never act like that". Then she went on her computer to talk to Eli. Eli asked "Is everything okay?". Then Clare said "Yeah, i'm just happy that i have you". The next day, two boys walked passed her on the sidewalk. The stared at her as they walked by. Clare noticed them staring and kinda liked it. She started playing with her hair, shortened her skirt, and unbuttoned her shirt. The two boys stared at her as she walked away. She knew what she did was wrong, but she wanted to make the boys suffer and she kinda enjoyed the attention she got from the boys. She also knew that she's very lucky to have a boyfriend that respects her. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Clare Edwards